


The Fourth Winter

by GreenQueenofClubs



Series: The Four First Years [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Past Abuse, adopted kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenQueenofClubs/pseuds/GreenQueenofClubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Barton-Coulson household has been more interesting since the addition of they're newest member, Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Winter

Hood started and jumped to his paws before even realising what had woken him. He looked around, bewildered, until his ears picked up the faint whimpers and sniffles. He trotted softly, pushing the second bedroom's door open from its slightly ajar position.

The bed was low, for which Hood was infinitely grateful. He jumped easily on it, squirming until he got to the quivering bundle of covers. He nosed softly the back of Puppy's neck, trying to wake him up.

He was having bad dreams. Hood had bad dreams sometimes. Nice Hands and Paper and Ink too. He didn't like bad dreams, and the others neither, so he would try to wake Puppy up.

Puppy didn't wake up. Hood looked around for a moment, not wanting to leave the little one alone, but not wanting him to be scared.

Making a decision, he decided to jump down and he ran to the other bedroom. Puppy wasn't waking up, so he could make noise.

The other bed was too high for him to climb easily, so he rounded up. Nice Hands' hand was dangling down the side, and Hood jumped to hit it. He was glad it was Nice Hands. He loved Paper and Ink. He was nice and gave Hood good food. But Nice Hands always saved people, like he saved Hood.

Nice Hand's woke up automatically. Everyone was a light sleeper around here except Puppy.

Nice Hands' face appeared from the side of the bed, sleep confused and hair sticking in every direction.

"Hood? What's the matter?"

Hood anxiously switched his weight from side to side, still hearing Puppy's muffled cries, looking insistently at the door. Nice Hands jumped out of bed soundlessly, completely aware and focussed.

He couldn't hear Puppy, but he trusted that Hood wouldn't bother him in the middle of the night for nothing. He didn't thank Hood, but Hood didn't care, because he was taking care of Puppy.

Puppy was more important. Puppy had been broken, like Hood, and Nice Hands had to put him back together.

The man's bare foot padded until he crossed the hall and slipped into the kid's bedroom. Hood followed him, jumping back in the bed when Nice Hands' settled on it.

The man softly shook the kid's shoulder, and Puppy suddenly jumped upright in bed with a shout "No!"

Nice Hand's didn't touch him, watching him with sad and loving eyes. Puppy looked around wildly, creeping back in the bed, panicked.

Nice Hands didn't move. Hood neither. He remembered when Nice Hands looked the same. For a few minutes, no one moved, nothing could be heard except Puppy's harsh breathing.

Then there was a softly whispered "Clint?"

Nice Hands smiled gently, reaching out but not touching, leaving the choice to Puppy, always to Puppy. No one touched Puppy without permission, except Hood. Hood was allowed, because Hood was a dog and dogs were good.

"Yes, Zach. It's me."

Puppy hesitated for a fraction of second before bypassing the offered hand completely and flinging himself around Nice Hands neck. Even in the dark Hood could see he was holding as tight as he could. Nice Hands didn't care though. He simply wrapped his own arms reassuringly around the small body.

"Oh baby, my poor baby."

Puppy didn't answer, simply burrowed his head in Nice Hands' and started sobbing. Hood could hear the helpless cries and he whimpered helplessly, creeping up the bed until he could press his nose to Puppy's flank.

Puppy's arm dropped from Nice Hands' neck, the other still holding tight. The small chubby hand threaded itself into Hood's thick fur. Hood took the invitation for what it was, and used Nice Hands' thigh as leverage to get closer, pushing his upper body against the pup.

Nice Hands kept whispering things Hood couldn't understand, rubbing his hands up and down the kid's back, rocking back and forth, eyes closed tight. He used cry, in the beginning. Puppy didn't like it. So he stopped, but he smelled like he wanted to cry. Hood didn't like when people smelled like that.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's me. You're home. You're safe. My poor baby."

"It's fine. Everything's fine. They can't get to you anymore. I'll protect you."

"We'll never let anything happen to you. Never. Me, Phil, Hood, Aunt Natasha, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Maria, Uncle Nick, we'll never let anyone touch you."

"I love you so much Zach. My poor baby. I love you."

After a long, long moment, Puppy's sobs calmed down. Nice Hand's grip loosened a bit, which got Puppy to tighten his in panic.

"Don't go!"

Nice Hands hugged him again, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm not, baby. I'm just lying down. I'll stay here."

Puppy's eyes twitched down to Hood, who looked at him steadily. Nice Hands smiled softly again.

"Hood can stay with us too."

Puppy relaxed a bit. Nice Hands whispered quietly.

"What do you say? Can we lie down?"

Puppy nodded, hiding his face in Nice Hands' neck again. The man slowly manoeuvred them around so that they were all on the bed, Puppy pressed tightly by Nice Hands and by Hood.

Puppy was finally relaxing again, the strong fist crumpling Nice Hand's shirt letting go little by little.

Hood twitched when the door opened. Paper and Ink murmured fondly as he slid closer.

"Why am I never invited to these parties?"

Puppy was on the brink of falling in Morpheus' arms, but he valiantly fought the sleepiness away to rise in head ever so slightly and raising a grabby hand toward Paper and Ink, calling plaintively.

"Phil."

The man was by the bed in two strides, and Hood could smell the love and worry coming of him. He sat on the bed and took the hand softly, massaging it lightly.

"Right here, love. I'm right here."

Puppy nodded and finally gave in to his exhaustion, without letting go of Paper and Ink's hand. The man smiled fondly and pushed Nice Hands until he moved enough to give him space.

He laid there with them, nuzzling Nice Hands' neck while hugging Puppy. Hood sighed happily. Everyone smelled better. Tired but not like they were going to cry.

"You should have woken me up."

Nice Hands shook his head ever so slightly, twisting a leg back so he could hook it around Paper and Ink's.

"You need to rest."

"I need to be here for you."

Nice Hands sighed softly.

"You can't if you're about to drop."

Paper and Ink's tone turned even softer, almost shy.

"I sleep better when you're there."

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought maybe he had wetted himself again. Didn't think it'd be worth it to bother you."

"What was it?"

Nice Hands sighed again, in a completely different way.

"Nightmare."

Paper and Ink's hand twitched against Puppy's back, not strong enough to wake him, an unconscious gesture of worry, care, anger, and love.

"Again?"

"Yeah. Not as bad though. He snapped out of it faster."

"That's- that's good."

"Yeah. He's getting there."

"You're good at this."

"I try."

"I love you."

"I love you too, you f-you sap. Now go to sleep. You can't afford another zombie day."

"Jasper can't handle another of my zombie day."

"Jasper hands out the new recruits."

"Good point."

OOOOOOOO

Hood was staring at Nice Hands who was doing something over the counter, hoping to catch some scrap falling down from it. Nice Hands wasn't clumsy, but he could get distracted enough by Puppy and Paper and Ink.

They were both in the bathroom, Paper and Ink trying to keep the youngster still long enough for him to get him clean. He wasn't really successful, but they sounded like they had fun. Hood would have gone to help them if he hadn't made a rule to keep as far from the water room as possible.

Nice Hands had tricked him into one too many bath for Hood not to understand his number.

Finally they came out, Puppy skipping to Hood, falling to his knees to hug him to his chest. Nice Hands and Paper and Ink chuckled and kissed each other quickly before Puppy could turn back.

After a long blissful moment of heavy petting, Puppy let Hood go and looked up at Nice Hands.

"Smells good."

The older man was looking down at him with a smile.

"What do you want on your toast, munchkin?"

Puppy's face fell indignantly.

"Don't call me that!"

Nice Hands laughed joyously, ruffling his hair again.

"So? What will it be?"

The young boy's face scrunched in concentration. Even after six months he still couldn't register that he was going to eat properly every day, and approached every meal like it was his last.

"Strawberry jelly!"

Nice Hands smiled wider and walked to the pantry. Hood took on staring at Paper and Ink until the man looked over at him and started. He crouched down in front of Hood and scratched between his ears.

Hood relaxed and pushed into the touch. He was grateful the men's first attention was on Puppy, but he become irritable if they completely ignored him. Luckily, except the first days, they were pretty good at balancing their focus.

Nice Hands put something on the table and helped Puppy get settled. Paper and Ink took something from the pantry.

He was the one to give Hood his actual food, as usual. Nice Hands was good at a lot of things, but he tended to forget about little day to day things, resorting to consuming unholy amounts of sticky notes when he had to.

He had been more than happy to dump them on Paper and Ink, who in return gave the chores to Nice Hands, since they weren't on a time frame.

After a moment, everyone was done with breakfast. Nice Hands gave a scratch to Hood before leaving, going to work first because "no one gives a damn when I train" whatever that meant.

Paper and Ink dropped Puppy to school in the morning before working, because "Fury prefers having me around in the afternoons when everyone can nag me to their heart's fulfillment".

With a last hug and a kiss Paper and Ink and Puppy left too, and Hood trotted to the living room to curl and sleep some more.

The good thing about being a stay at home dog was that whatever sleep he lost during the night he could get back.

OOOOOOOO

It was mid-afternoon. Hood knew it because the wretched whiskered beast had just departed. Hood could wait for the day when his humans would let him give it chase. He would make his ancestors proud. He would-

Hood jumped when he heard the front door open and close. He whirled as fast as he could, tripping over his short paws.

No one came in so soon on a Work Day. They only came in the afternoon on Park Day and Sleep In Day. It wasn't either, so no one should be there.

He walked cautiously, teeth bared, ready to defy the intruder, to defend his home with his home. He wasn't even aware he was growling before a familiar voice answered him.

"It's me Hood."

Hood relaxed instantly, but trotted gingerly, wondering why Paper and Ink was here. He never came before Puppy and Nice Hands. It was a rule.

The man smelled tired. It was wrong. Paper and Ink was never tired in the afternoons. The man bent down and picked Hood up. Hood froze in shock, not sure how to react. Paper and Ink never picked him when he was in his suit. It was a rule.

Paper and Ink didn't really pick him up when he wasn't in a suit either. It wasn't a rule, but he preferred holding Nice Hands.

Nice Hands wasn't here. Maybe that's why he was burrowing his nose into Hood's fur. Hood stopped asking question and went boneless. If it comforted Paper and Ink, Hood was more than happy to be held.

When he put Hood down, he went to the master room, and removed his clothes faster than usual. Hood heard them hitting the floor. Then he went to cook.

Paper and Ink always cooked when he smelled not right. Even when it was dark enough Hood couldn't even see his nose.

He wasn't good at it. He was getting better, but not as good as Nice Hands. But he liked to try.

Hood didn't know what was wrong, but Nice Hands would, and until Nice Hands arrived, Hood would do his best. He pressed himself against Paper and Ink's leg and did his best to stay close thorough the procedures. He even managed to get a smile out of the man, briefly.

It was going better.

Then Puppy and Nice Hands arrived.

Puppy didn't even take off his clothes; he simply ran to his room and slammed his room. He smelled scared, angry and sad.

Nice Hands crept in the kitchen, arms hanging limply by his side. He smelled lost, scared and angry.

Nice Hands seemed to forget about his own troubles and whispered.

"What's going on?"

Nice Hands shook his head, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Paper and Ink pressed on.

"Clint? What happened?"

Nice Hands' voice was rough.

"His brothers. They were waiting for him after school. They were waiting..."

Paper and Ink's smell turned furious and concerned.

"And? What did they do?"

Nice Hands blew a ragged breathe.

"They wanted to talk to him. They wanted to see him. I couldn't do anything. We were in front of the school. I couldn't-"

Paper and Ink pressed a soft hand to Nice Hands' cheek.

"Clint-"

Nice Hands interrupted him.

"They asked him to come with them. To come back to them. They said they weren't going to hurt him. They said his dad was missing him."

Paper and Ink's smell was horrified.

"What did he do? What did he say?"

Nice Hands swallowed fitfully.

"He said no, Phil. He said no, he chose us. But they made him choose, Phil. They made a six years old chose. They made Zach choose between his family and us!"

Paper and Ink closed his eyes and let go, slowly walking toward the closed door. Nice Hands called after him.

"What kind of people do that to their brother?"

Paper and Ink paused.

"Bad people. Stay here."

Nice Hands frowned.

"Why?"

Paper and Ink gestured to the door.

"Because I have to talk to him. You should get the dinner ready."

Nice Hands squared his shoulders and his jaw, glared slightly at Paper and Ink.

"I'll go with you."

Paper and Ink shook his head.

"No."

Nice Hands smelled hurt and insulted.

"You think I can't take care of him?"

Paper and Ink moved forward so fast Hood almost didn't see him. The kiss was fast deep and dirty.

"I think you are experiencing emotional flashbacks and that leaving you two alone at the moment wouldn't be wise."

He pulled back just a few breathes away, making sure to look Nice Hands directly in the eyes.

"I already told you and will tell you again, if I didn't think you could take care of a child, I wouldn't have adopted one with you."

Paper and Ink kissed his cheek and left the room. Nice Hands stood there for a long while before dropping to his knees and dragging Hood toward him, sobbing dryly into the fur. Hood stayed as compliant as with Paper and Ink.

He hated when everyone smelled wrong. He whined softly. Nice Hands tightened his arms and muttered quietly in the fur.

"I'm sorry buddy. It'll be fine."

Then he got on the meal, slipping Hood a scrap once in a while. Hood had learned a while ago that when Nice Hands felt depressed, dotting on his family helped him. As Puppy and Paper and Ink weren't here, Hood was the only one around to be the target of the small attentions.

It would be more of a burden is the food wasn't as good.

The door opened, and Puppy got out, making a beeline for the bathroom. He was still sad and a bit angry, but he wasn't scared anymore. Paper and Ink was right behind him, a dark wet spot adorning his shoulder.

Nice Hands put the last bowl, the salad, on the table, turning to stare at Paper and Ink, wringing his hands nervously. Paper and Ink sighed.

"He'll be fine. Eventually."

Nice Hands nodded, relieved, and his gaze sharpened suddenly.

"You were here before us."

There was no visible reactions to the words, but Hood smelled the flinch Paper and Ink suppressed.

"I was."

Nice Hands crowded Paper and Ink.

"What happened?"

Paper and Ink shook his head.

"Nothing."

Nice Hands narrowed his eyes at his partner.

"Phil."

"It's not important."

"Of course it's important."

Paper and Ink hesitated for a long moment before dropping the words reluctantly.

"Wilson screwed up with team Kappa. Fifteen agents down. Fury decided to send me home before Wilson joined them."

Nice Hands seemed to crumble reaching to frame Paper and Ink's face with his hands.

"Shit Phil, are you-"

"Clint?"

They turned to look at Puppy who was standing at the doorway of the room, hesitant as he still too often was. Nice Hands dropped to his knees right away.

"Yes buddy?"

The kid ran to him and Nice Hands barely got the time to open his arms before he was wrapping his arms around his neck.

For a long moment nothing happened but faint sniffles before Puppy murmured a "Thank you."

An impossibly heavy weight dropped from Nice Hands' shoulder and he sighed.

"Anytime, Zach."

Puppy broke apart and he grabbed Hood by the neck, hugging him too. Hood took the opportunity to lick his cheek.

Puppy didn't giggle like usually, but he smiled a bit. Then he looked at the older men.

"It smells good."

They both smiled back, Nice Hands reaching to pull back Puppy's chair. The kid walked to it.

"It tastes better."

OOOOOOO

Hood was lying on the couch dozing on and off. He could hear the sound of Nice Hands and Paper and Ink talking quietly in front of the TV, but it was distant and hazy.

What mattered more was the way Puppy was draped over him, keeping him close and cuddled. Hood was warm and comfortable and the day had been draining, so he wasn't really inclined to move.

Puppy was deeply asleep, even breaths ruffling Hood's fur. Hood pressed his nose closer to Puppy's face, trying to guard him from whatever was upsetting him, whatever was threatening him.

The phone rang and Hood huffed. Puppy stirred, but he didn't rouse before Clint could get his hand on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Clint! How are you doing?"

Nice Hands repressed a sigh, doing his best to mask the tiredness in his voice.

"Hey Mrs Coulson. I'm doing fine, and you?"

"Very good my dear! I called to get news from you."

Nice Hands nodded and gave Paper and Ink a sign the older man seemed to understand, if his nod was anything to go by.

"We're good! It's been a long day, though."

"Oh, I understand! I'll just say a quick hello to everyone!"

Nice Hands nodded and slowly walked to Puppy. The kid had opened his eyes, blinking blearily at the blond man.

"Clint?"

Nice Hands smiled kindly at him.

"It's grandma Coulson."

Puppy took the phone carefully and brought it to his ear.

"Zach! How are you?"

Puppy smiled.

"Very good. Tired now."

"Of course, I simply wanted to tell you hello!"

Puppy smiled a bit more.

"Hello to you too!"

"Can you pass me Phil?"

Puppy nodded and looked around.

"Phil?"

Paper and Ink smiled and took the phone the kid offered.

"Hi mom."

"Phil? How are you?"

Paper and Ink frowned and moved to the next bedroom.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Nothing Phil, nothing."

"Mom."

"There's something wrong with Zach, Phil."

Paper and Ink was keeping his voice down, but the emotion in it was clear.

"There nothing wrong with Zach!"

"It's been months, he's still calling you Clint and Phil!"

"He saw his father murder his mother, mom. Do you really think he would easily associate anyone to him, especially people he's starting to trust? For him a father is violent and mean person. Personally I'd be insulted if he called me one so soon."

"He should be learning otherwise by now."

"You obviously never dealt with a troubled child."

"I know I'm out of my depth, but you should consult."

"I'm dealing with a troubled child every day for four years now."

"Clint doesn't know everything, Phil."

"No, but he knows what it is to be abused by his father."

"You need a professional."

"I'm not bringing Zach to a shrink. The last one he saw helped his father manipulate him."

"Phil, he can-"

"No he can't. He's six. He can't rationalize. He can't just get over it."

"Phil, you're not-"

"No mom. You're not. You're not raising my child. You have no right to tell me out to do it, how to deal with him. You have no right. Now, as much as I'll always be thrilled to talk to you, as long as you'll be unable to repress the urge to lecture me on my son, please refrain to call."

There was a blip and a heavy sigh. Paper and Ink walked back heavily, shoulders drooping. Nice Hands and Puppy both looked up at him with worried eyes. They both spoke together.

"Phil?"

Paper and Ink did his best to smile. Nice Hands smiled and grabbed his hand. Paper and Ink went limp, crumbling down to curl into Nice Hands' arm, burrowing his face into Nice Hands' neck.

He was whispering things even Hood's ears couldn't pick up. Nice Hands rubbed the other man's back, answering equally quietly.

Zach rocked back and forth, uncertain and worried. Finally he couldn't keep himself in touch anymore and he blurted out.

"Phil?"

Paper and Ink turned to look at him with shiny eyes.

"Come."

Zach jumped to his feet and dragged Hood behind him. He crept in between the two men letting them surround him. Hood licked everyone's hands where he could reach them, getting a few thorough scratches for his troubles.

Puppy muttered something so low it wasn't anything more than a breathe, pressing his face into Nice Hands' shoulder.

Paper and Ink squeezed softly his tiny shoulder.

"What was that?"

Puppy turned to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"You're better than my father."

Both Paper and Ink and Nice Hands got the same watery smile, and they kissed each the kid's cheeks. The kid gave a little sob.

"I love you."

Everyone stilled. Puppy froze worried he said something wrong. Nice Hands was the first one to recover.

"We love you too, so much you have no idea."

Paper and Ink was next.

"We love you more than anything."

They stayed even longer, later than they ever did, long after Puppy was usually allowed to stay up. Tears were shed, no one knew- or cared- by whom exactly.

Paper and Ink got up and made coffee and hot coco. Nice Hands got Puppy's pajamas.

Puppy fell asleep, and even then they didn't move. They simply kept keeping guard on the child.

Nice Hands sighed.

"Tell me we aren't fucking this up."

Paper and Ink shook his head.

"Of course we are, we're parents and we're humans. We're bound to fuck up. But we're not doing too badly."

Nice Hands looked up and cradled Paper and Ink's cheek.

"You know your mother means well."

Paper and Ink huffed.

"My mother should get out of her crystal cocoon more often. It would help her understand the world more."

Nice Hands smiled and chuckled a bit. Hood was happy. Everyone smiled, more at peace now. Happier.

"We're the one who are supposed to keep the riches illusions."

Paper and Ink slowly picked Puppy in his arms.

"The riches could do with a little less illusion."

Hood stretched, and when Paper and Ink came back, he was lying in his bed by the window.

Paper and Ink and Nice Hands gathered each other in their arm and kissed.

They smelled like worry, like frustration, but mostly like happiness, love and hope.

Hood sighed and fell asleep.

This is life.

 

[Fanart for this fic can be found on my blog](http://grumpyslytherin.tumblr.com/post/47571558106/here-is-the-illustration-for-the-last-part-of-my)

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it, folks! That's the last part and I am a bit sad of letting it go. I hope you appreciated!


End file.
